


tup gets tied up

by grumblebee_dani



Series: hello there [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Collars, Comeplay, Dom/sub, F/M, Hermaphrodites, Shibari, soft domme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumblebee_dani/pseuds/grumblebee_dani
Summary: Tup has an interesting night in with his girlfriend, Khayri.
Relationships: CT-5385 | Tup & Original Character(s)
Series: hello there [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850140
Kudos: 6





	tup gets tied up

“When you said you wanted to try something new…” Tup kept his eyes on Khayri’s as she unwound a length of rope.

“If you want to stop, you can tell me. You know that, right?” Her voice was uncharacteristically soft, at least to anyone who wasn’t him. She was all soft words and gentle touches with her baby.

“I know. I just wasn’t sure what to expect here.” He loved the way she always returned his smiles. 

Khayri could be loud, harsh even, and that was how most of Tup’s brothers thought of her. She had been cornered more than once by a stern face and a threat of what would be done to her if she hurt him. The way she took it all in stride just made Tup fall harder. 

Half human and half kaleesh, she was an imposing figure, but there was no doubt in his mind that she would never lay a hand on him unless he wanted her to. Her mumuu skull mask lay on the dresser across the room, but she hardly ever wore it around him; a sign of trust that he didn’t take lightly. 

Khayri loved him more than he had thought possible, and her yellow eyes shone with adoration as she took his hands and kissed each knuckle.

"I'll be gentle."

"I know you will."

Tup let go of her hands to strip off his blacks slowly. He hardly ever got the chance to be a tease. She groaned, jumping onto the bed beside him to tug his blacks the rest of the way down his legs. Tossing them onto the floor like he wouldn't need to wear them later, she straddled his waist with his legs caught between hers.

Her tight grip made him laugh, "I'm not going anywhere!"

She growled and attacked his neck with kisses, marking over old bruises to really make them last. Tup turned his head to give her better access to his pulse point, which she sucked and nipped with pleasure. 

With a drawn out groan, Khayri pulled herself back, panting and grinning down at him. "Almost forgot about the new toy!"

She hooked the length of rope with her foot and pulled it onto the bed so she could finish unwinding it. "Where should I start, baby? Here or there?" She pointed to his feet.

He licked his lips and bared his neck again, earning a borderline predatory smile. Those sharp teeth of hers could tear through flesh, but not his. Never his.

Khayri thought for a moment, probably remembering the holovids she had seen of the technique. She trailed a finger across his collarbone, laying her palm flat against his chest when he whimpered. He had always been so easy to rile up. 

Repositioning herself on his lap, she began looping the rope around his neck, knotting it and moving down to his chest. The knots seemed simple enough, but Tup knew they would become harder to get out of the more they learned and practiced. 

She wrapped the rope gently around his midsection, only pulling to make sure the knots were in place. She tied his ankles together behind him, as well as his wrists, so that he couldn't move. As if he would even try. Tup was never happier than when his cyar'ika took control. 

The knots around his torso were more for show, but the ones keeping him still were no joke. At Khayri's command, he tested each one and could barely move an inch. The satisfied smirk on her face made his cock twitch, and she gave him a lazy stroke before leaving his side just long enough to fetch his collar. It had been a present for their one year anniversary, and he'd wear it constantly if he didn't have his brothers' jeers to worry about. Khayri would certainly be in favor of it, but she understood his trepidation. 

The collar was a simple leather choker with an o-ring dangling from the front that she attached his shortest leash to. She wanted him close tonight...he could work with that. 

Tup closed his eyes and let his cyar'ika do as she pleased. The little rings pierced through her pointed ears jingled as she smoothed his hair back and kissed his forehead.

"Ready baby?"

"Yes ma'am."

She chuckled softly. "How many times do I have to say you don't have to call me that?"

He grinned. "Soldier's habit."

Khayri sighed and kissed the teardrop tattoo under his right eye, letting her lips linger on his skin as she moved to bite his lower lip. The moan he let out encouraged her to slip her tongue inside his mouth. Her hands came up to cup his face and her fingers caressed his cheeks as she deepened the kiss. She had barely touched him and he was already hard, but he knew better than to expect any more than she would give.

Her cock was starting to harden as well. Tup had asked once, in his adorably hesitant way, whether being a hermaphrodite was a trait of her species. At one time it had been an insecurity, but she was able to say with pride that it was just her, not the kaleesh as a whole. Underneath, her cunt was becoming just as slick, and Tup could feel it on his skin as she straddled him again. He groaned and she rolled her hips to spread the wetness over his abs with a downright territorial grip on his shoulders. There was hardly ever a moment when he didn't have some kind of mark on his skin.

Tugging on the leash, Khayri brought his face up to meet hers as she leaned over his body. His muscles were tensed in anticipation, and she rubbed slow circles into his skin to soothe him. She wanted him to relax while he was still capable. 

As if on command, Tup let out a deep breath into her open mouth and allowed her to slip her tongue in between his lips again. The kiss was slow and passionate, saying every endearment they were too occupied to voice. Khayri sighed into her beloved's mouth and sat back to admire the way his eyes were dilated with lust as his tongue traced over his kiss-bitten lips. His chest, toned from training, rose and fell in time with her own. 

She slipped a finger under the rope around his neck, pulling ever so slightly as she trailed down its length to where it disappeared under his thigh. 

"I need to make sure you're ready to take me, alright?"

Tup nodded, breath coming a little faster.

Khayri slid her finger from his leg to hers, wetting it in her cunt. She pressed it to his hole, wondering with some amusement how it still managed to be so tight. He shuddered and moaned at the touch, and she tugged warningly at his leash. Eyes meeting, he whimpered.

"You know I didn't say you could speak, my love. Do you need me to hold your tongue for you?"

A nod of affirmation and she slipped two fingers into his mouth, then her focus was back to his body. She pushed at his hole with her finger while he sucked on the others just the way she wanted. As Tup's system was overtaken by arousal, Khayri worked his hole open little by little until her finger was seated to the knuckle.

"Such a good boy, taking my fingers like that." She kissed his cheek, admiring the way it had flushed.

Taking the digits out from between his lips, she stroked herself with them. Seeing the way he struggled not to buck his hips made her smile.

"What is it? Did you want my hand on _your_ cock?"

He dutifully stayed quiet, turning her smile into a wicked grin.

"Clever boy, not falling for that one. Though it is so fun to punish you."

Tup bit back a whine and screwed his eyes shut against her teasing. If his cock could get any harder, it did.

"Clever boys should get rewards, though, don't you think?"

Unwilling to tease him any further for the sake of her own erection, Khayri abandoned her effort to widen his hole in favor of sliding down to take him into her mouth. Careful of her sharp teeth, she sucked him off while continuing to pump herself. When she could tell she was about to tip over the edge, she repositioned herself over his stomach.

"May I?"

Seeing his enthusiastic nod, she gave herself one last lazy stroke and made a mess all over his skin.

"Baby, do you want me to let you speak?"

She massaged her cum into his skin like a lotion, her words deceptively sweet. Met with another nod, she kissed the head of his quickly rehardening cock.

"If I let you speak, you have to be loud, okay? I want to hear everything."

Tup swallowed hard. "Yes, _yes,_ I'll do anything you want!"

She sucked some of her cum from a finger and released it with a wet pop. "Now that's what I like to hear."

Khayri snapped the rope above his cock and laid down so she could begin to lick her way into his hole. Just as promised, he keened loudly at the sensation and didn't stop calling out as she speared him with her tongue. Emboldened, she worked in a finger, then another. Scissoring him open made eating him out much easier, and she hummed in pleasure as she made room for her cock.

Throat already beginning to feel sore from moaning his lover's name, Tup swallowed thickly. Sensing his discomfort, Khayri took one look at his face and was up in a second to trickle water into his mouth from a bottle on the nightstand. And as soon as the moment had arrived, it was over and she was back to work. 

When she was finally satisfied with the stretch she had encouraged, Khayri sat up and lifted his legs onto her broad shoulders so she could bend over him and line herself up. A shared look of confirmation, and she was slowly pushing her length inside of him. He cried out in a mess of sounds and garbled words, and she started pounding into him. It was almost animalistic, the way she rutted against him with a fervor that had previously been kept hidden under soft caresses and sweet kisses. The bed shook as she made him hers. It didn't matter how many times she took him, she always wanted to prove to her beloved how much she wanted him. 

She came inside of him, the walls of her cunt clenching on air in solidarity with the way his hole milked her cock. After making sure that he had been stuffed as full as possible, Khayri pulled out and gazed with darkened eyes at the cum dripping from between his legs. Unable to hold back, she buried her face in him and licked it all out so she could fill him again if she wanted. Then, with a pang of guilt for not tending to him sooner, she cradled Tup in her arms as he sobbed incoherently through his ecstasy. 

"You've been so good for me, baby. You're such a good boy."

She continued to praise him softly as she peppered his skin with kisses. 

When he was able to speak, he whimpered, "I wanna be full again."

"What do you say?"

He nuzzled his face into her neck and kissed her there. "Please, cyar'ika, _please._ " 

Khayri tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and climbed back on top. "Anything for you, sweetheart."

She was more gentle this time, but it didn't last long. By the time she came, there were even more bruises where she had gripped his thighs. Pleased with the way he had kept almost all of her cum inside of him, she instructed him not to move. She got up on shaky legs to retrieve a plug from the dresser and pressed it up against his quivering hole.

"Be a good boy and take it, baby. I want my cum to stay inside you while you eat my pussy."

"Yes ma'am."

Too excited to mind the title, Khayri circled the plug around his hole, pushing it in a little more with each turn. When it was fit in snugly, she kissed a hickey into his inner thigh and sat back to enjoy how blissed out he looked.

Wrapping the end of the leash around her hand, she moved to hold her body above his face. Seeing him nod, she lowered herself down so that his mouth had no choice but to rub against her cunt. It was only then that Tup struggled against the ropes; he had nothing to anchor himself with as he kissed and licked her skin. Changing the angle slightly, Khayri made sure he could breathe, though her semi-hard cock bounced against his face as he moved. Whenever he paused for too long, she pulled on his leash to bring his face right back into her soaking heat. His face was covered in her release, as was the rest of him, and she loved it. He smelled and tasted of her more than himself. 

When she finally pulled away, Tup let out a whine and all but collapsed into the pillows. 

Chuckling softly, she kissed his forehead and whispered, "Done for the night, are we?"

He nodded weakly, unable to do much else. Khayri unclasped his collar and set it on the nightstand with the leash still attached. Then she carefully unwound the rope from his trembling body and kissed him once more before going to the refresher to run a towel under warm water so she could clean them both up. Her movements were gentle, her touches even more so. She was careful with Tup, wanting only to make him feel safe and loved. He attempted to say that he was, but all he could manage was a contented hum. She smiled and rubbed the tip of her nose against his before settling in beside him.

"Don't worry love, I didn't forget the plug. I just want you to wear it a little while longer, okay? I wanna eat you out again when I wake up."

He hummed a second time, tired enough to forget it himself. 

Khayri snuggled into his side, mindful of the tender marks she had made, and closed her eyes to sleep.


End file.
